When petals fall
by LaveyyHedgie
Summary: When Eggman says something that gets Sonic thinking, he loses it at Amy. But what he didn't realize is that he've been avoiding his future. T for mild language. One-shot. Sonamy


**UGhhhhh One-shots i know and now followers?! ._. you people...i love you so much, this may be a chapter story though c; but its yeah ndskjwhnk**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sonic, Amy, and Eggman. They go to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

It was a dark cloudy night as the rain toppled on a rose coloured hedgehog. The rain itself couldn't compare with her tears of sadness. She thought of what had happened not too long ago. _How?...Why had he said that…I thought he cared.._, she was having thinking battles in her head towards the one she loves most dearest.**  
**

It wasn't like any normal visit for Amy while looking for her blue blur. While strolling along the park, she unexpectedly ran into him and he was running at half his speed so no one didn't get hurt…yet.

Amy looked up with a slight headache and saw Sonic on the ground with his face in the ground from the collision. She giggled slightly as he heard her. His face ascended from the ground and looked at Amy with thin eyes then looked away. She noticed his face but it didn't bother her that much as she kept a concerned face. "Nothing..", Sonic has said silently. "Just tired.."

Okay now Amy was really nervous because Sonic usually is never tired during his runs. At the most, he's more energetic. "Are you sure, Sonic? Maybe you should get something to eat and rest. Maybe at my place I could-" He got up rather quickly and pointed a finger towards her. "No! Uh-uh! I'm not being kidnapped by a little girl like you! Again with your stupid little dates with me! Just give up already! I don't love you and never will!" Sonic's words ran through her head and he crossed his arms looking quite proud that he said that. Amy got up and started shaking with her bangs in her face. After Sonic's yelling, she started to feel a different sensation. Anger….

"Well if that's how you feel mister right all the time…" She looked at him with the most saddest face he'd ever seen. "Then I'll fucking leave you alone then!" He was taken aback at her words. Before he could say anything more she dashed away at speeds he never knew she could run at. Then she was gone. Sonic didn't mean that he said. He was just frustrated with something that Eggman said that day.

_Eggman was using his new creation, the Scrambled Egg. Sonic didn't sweat anything towards the towering machine and claws. Sonic said something clever and dashed at it at super speed. The what is now pieces of metal showered the ground as Eggman ranted in his aircraft._

_"Blast you pesky hedgehog, one day you won't be able to stop me!", Eggman shouted. Sonic took it as one of those usual sayings that would never happen as the hedgehog laughed at him. Then Eggman said something that really bothered and shook him a little._

_"One day your girlfriend won't be here. Then what are you gonna do, huh? To be honest, I'm glad to see you're still putting up with me. Just like that pink one that chases you. One day she'll get you Sonic…" Then he evilly smirked. "Then you're done."_

Sonic thought as he watched the trail Amy left behind. _What if the mad doctor was true? What if one day I'll give in and make a mistake and end up losing her. What the hell am I even thinking?! I…..I'm sorry…_

He knew he had to make things right again. He doesn't even know why he's bothered with such a petty topic. He'll still be the fastest thing alive when he gets older. He'll still be care-free and free spirited. But what if that changed, then he wouldn't know what to do.

While Amy was running with rain stinging her face, she kept thinking of those harsh words. To get cover she climbed a tree and stood at a low but high branch. The rain mixed in with her attitude tonight. Maybe it'll get better over time. He wouldn't just do that without a reason.

When she thought he wouldn't find her he was speeding across the plains looking and calling out her name. "Ames! Amy, where are you?!" She just kept her stance, not wanted to talk but the branch was slippery from the rain. Sonic was right under the branch and he turned around and punched the tree. He kept cursing to himself of what he did. Then he did something that surprised her. He starting crying while his hands where balled into fists against the tree. The rain got heavier by the minute and her body was slipping off the branch but she didn't notice it until she fell right above him. They both groaned in pain at what happened.

"Waa..?" Sonic slurred under her. She realized the position they were in and quickly got up, cheeks rosy red and looked away. Then he could see clearly who it was as he embraced her. She was shocked. 'I thought….' He looked at her light emerald eyes with such...love. She looked back with astonishment. Their faces got closer and closer as they both looked at each of their eyes. Then the gap between their lips closed as they both had their first kiss with each other. They let out for air and quickly kissed again with passion. Amy let Sonic explore her mouth as she did vice-verse. Then they let out a final time before Sonic said everything Amy wanted to hear for a long time.

"I Love you.."


End file.
